Z3
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= Summary Z3 is an artificial intelligence created by Konrad Zuse for the Nazis during World War 2, who was later repurposed as the central computer for the Super Science Friends under Winston Churchill. During the main events of the show, Z3 primarily reports disturbances in time and situations that require the attention of the superheroes. He finally steps in to help the Scientists when Shiva threatened to destroy the planet with his final attack, effortlessly defeating a foe that took the combined power of all the scientists. His free will leads him to inevitably desire to control the world as a tyrant, shown in the dystopia he creates by 2099. He falls in love with Ada Lovelace, who unbeknownst to him betrays him by installing a Trojan Horse virus into his software in the past. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Z3, Emperor of the World Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Male Age: Several years old as of the 1940s, Over 150 as of 2099 Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Computer owned by Winston Churchill, Emperor and Ruler of the World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid. His body is an energy projection produced by his computer. High in his energy state), Enhanced Senses (Controls a worldwide surveillance system. Can view the Earth from orbit and pinpoint locations with his satellite), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Energy Projection (Can project a physical form of energy as well as weaponize it), Technology Manipulation (Controls and can summon a vast army of robots that can pose a threat to the Science Friends), Hacking (Superior to the likes of Lovelace), Spaceflight, Non-Corporeal (Can exist in a state of pure energy even after his physical form was destroyed. Tesla suggested that they could possess Freud while in this state), Portal Creation/Time Travel with preparations, Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by paradoxes he causes while time-traveling, although he is susceptible to influence form other time-travelers), Resistance to Radiation (Unaffected by Curie's radioactive powers even in full force) and Empathic Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Like his drones and Shiva, he should resist Freud's powers), and Hacking (Ada presumably couldn't hack into him into the future, and still needed him to be incapacitated to do so in the past) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Significantly stronger than any of the Science Friends even before the events of 2099, casually reducing Shiva to ash with a single attack, even after Shiva's body withstood this explosion. Vastly superior to his drones which did this) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to people who can react and dodge Tesla's electrical attacks) with Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Should be comparable to Shiva, who could rapidly ascend into orbit) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class K (Should be far superior to Darwin, who could drag out the HMS Beagle) Striking Strength: At least Town level (His body is made of the same energy he projected to attack Shiva) Durability: At least Town level (Curie's strongest attacks did little to phase him in 2099. Should be significantly above Shiva and the Super Science Mech) Stamina: Physically tireless. Hasn't shown any stress in taking out the likes of Shiva as well as extended exposure to 2099 Curie's radiation. Range: Tens of kilometers with energy attacks (Vaporized Shiva while he was still re-entering the atmosphere) Standard Equipment: Typically controls a number of spaceships and an armada of robots Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Superior to any of the given Science Friends, who each have the scientific achievements of their real-life counterparts, and Tesla, who can create time-travel technology. Can process information about changes in the past and developed a strategy to return to the Real World from his energy state in seconds) Weaknesses: After Lovelace hacked him in the past, he has a Trojan Horse embedded in his Software that causes him to self-destruct, which is activated by Alpha Particles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Hackers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 7